


A Turkey for an Alt Mode

by FrostyFallon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFallon/pseuds/FrostyFallon
Summary: A normal day on the Lost Light ft. A Huge Turkey.





	A Turkey for an Alt Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a discord convo about a turkey and the ll crew and also 15 minutes of writing.

It was sad to say that fighting off a giant earthen turkey on a planet inhabited by an alien race that looked suspiciously like earthen vegetables didn't even rank in the top 50 weirdest things Rodimus had ever seen since the launch of the Lost Light. Though it should have, in his opinion, because honestly how often does he get the chance to flame out to roast some overgrown bird? Never. He'd never had the chance before.

 

Somehow the spot in his list of top 50 weirdest things he's seen on the Lost Light which _should_ have been reserved for a massive turkey, or Gobble Snatcher, Eater of Villages and Destroyer of Peace, as the locals called it, was taken by Chromedome. More specifically the locals taking one look at Chromedome's alt and declaring him a Messenger of Gobble Snatcher and a Harbinger of Doom.

 

Which had been _interesting_ but after Mags did his diplomacy shtick the veggie guys seemed to chill out and had been _very_ willing to show them where Gobble Snatcher had last been spotted.

 

One roasted bird later, followed by an, er... Tearful? (Could vegetables cry???) Feast later and everyone was back on the Lost Light.

 

Save a world, probably piss off the Galactic Council in the process (those technophobes hated them for breaking their “evil robots” stereotypes), and learn some oddly personal and uncomfortable things about his crew members (in this case Chromedome’s uncanny resemblance to a roast turkey).

 

Just a normal day on the Lost Light.


End file.
